Commander Richter
Commander Richter is the commander of The Swiss Guard and a supporting protagonist in the Dan Brown film Angels And Demons. Biography Commander Richter was a very intelligent man and always wanted to join The Swiss Guard since he was a child. On his eighteenth birthday Richter left his family and joined The Swiss Guard. He then worked hard from his rank to commander of The Swiss Guard. On June 16 1978 his father was killed in a car accident and on November 29 1983 his mother passed away from lung cancer. Research Facility Anti-Matter Bomb On the 4 of July 2009 the Vatican Research Facility were experimenting on anti-matter which by then created 3 anti-matter bombs.These bombs were unstable and kept in canisters in a freezing area to keep the battery on them stable. When a research scientist named Vittoria Vetra went down to her lab partner she discovered an eye on her way down there and soon saw one of the canisters were missing she then went to look for her lab partner Silvano Bentivoglio only to discover him on the floor shot with one of his eyes cut out. She then panicked and called for help and soon a janitor came and searched the room while telling her to stay calm. Vittoria then reported this to The Swiss Guard who called Robert Langdon to help them in the search for the bomb. The Swiss Guard received a message from the kidnapper who kidnapped four cardinals warning them that he would kill them publicly one every hour at 8 9 10 and 11 and then let the device explode at midnight. Richter soon went down to Raphael's tomb inside one of the Vatican churches. The killer was nowhere to be found and then they both realised he was not buried there Vittoria then asked Robert where he was originally buried and that he was originally buried in the Quiche Chapel after Robert and Vittoria informed Richter of this he ordered his men to return back to the Vatican because he did not believe Robert or Vittoria. Soon after Robert and Vittoria discovered the first cardinals body Richter went down to the crime scene and asked Robert if he knew where the next cardinal would be killed Robert then climbed a structure that pointed north west Robert then told Richter and he sarcastically replied he is sure this time. Robert then said he needed a map showing all the churches of Rome and that he could use it now. Richter and his men then rushed down to Saint Peter's Square and talked over who designed it soon they looked around for the second cardinal but were unable to find him due to the amount of people in the square. Soon after a crowd got into a fight and police rushed over to break it up after a girl was playing with her doll an officer hit her and knocked her doll over the girl then picked it up but only found it covered in blood she then looked at the trail of blood only to find the second cardinal dying on the ground. Robert Vitorria Richter and Olivetti ran over to help him. The killer then stood there disguised as a priest and watched them as they tried to help him soon police forces arrived and the killer walked away. They then went to find there third cardinal soon after Robert and Olivetti found him burning alive they tried to help him but failed. Moments later Vittoria looked for her general but seen they had been taking. She asked the guard who took them and went searching for them to find Richter with them putting them in his desk. Vittoria demanded he returned them to her but Richter would only return them as soon as they crossed the border Vittoria became suspicious and asked if he had something to hide Richter laughed and asked if she did. Robert then realised his fourth cardinal was going to be killed in fourteen minutes and asked the police to take him there. When he arrived a van pulled up and it had been the killer the police walked over to the van curious about the man inside only then he killed the two police men and stuffed them into his trunk. He then opened his side door and pushed out the cardinal strapped to a stretcher that would make him drown. Robert rushed over while shouting hey and then asked people to help him as he tried to save the cardinal but no one helped him. Soon people jumped in and began to lift the cardinal out of the water saving him. He then asked where was the killer hiding him and he replied in Castle Sant'Angelo. One of Richter's men then informed him where the killer was hiding them and Richter told him to send everyone they could spare and the man then asked about him and he replied he was staying in The Swiss Guard. Robert and Vittoria then got into the castle with the S.W.A.T police Swiss Guard agents and Military men. The bomb was nowhere to be found but Vitorria and Robert discovered that someone intended to kill Camerlengo. The killer then comes out from hiding and tells them to step back and then take Vitorria's phone from her body and throw it into the fire. Vitorria and Robert were spared by the killer who then left. Vitorria and Robert rushed to Saint Peter's Church to save Camerlengo. They banged at the door to let them out and then one of Richter's men heard them and opened the door they then told him that Camerlengo was in danger and the men then ran and burst into the room only to find Camerlengo on the floor burned and Richter pointing his gun at him. Camerlengo asks for help and tells them that he is the one and that he has a gun Richter is then shot by his own men and falls onto the floor then the priest comes in and calls him a bastard and picks up the cross keys that was used to burn Camerlengo on the chest and attempts to hit him with it but is shot. Robert goes down to Richter and takes a key that he gives him and then Camerlengo realises the bomb was burried in Saint Peter's tomb soon after they get the bomb the battery was low and they had less than 5 minutes and instead decide to leave the bomb but Camerlengo disagree's and takes the bomb to the chopper that was suppose to be used for the evacuation for the elder cardinals and soon takes up in the air. The bomb soon explodes and Camerlengo jumps out with a parachute but due to the amount of power of the bomb Camerlengo loses control and hits his head of a rock on the church and is knocked unconscious he then hits into a crowd he then regains conscious and gets up while he is cheered by everyone in Saint Peter's Square. Robert and Vitorria use the key Richter gave him to view the camera feed but only to find Richter discovered everything and what happened and that it was Camerlengo who planned everything. The elder cardinals are shocked by this and ask Camerlengo to see him soon Camerlengo realises that the jig was up and he then tries to escape but has no escape. He then commits suicide by burning himself alive and the next day a new pope is elected. Category:Co-protagonist Category:Characters in the Robert Langdon Series